


Raise Some Noël

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers celebrate Christmas their favourite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Some Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkwithoutplot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinkwithoutplot).



> Written for the wonderful pinkwithoutplot for the SPN/J2 Xmas exchange. I did a variation on one of your prompts. Happy Christmas! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, this is my December 2013 entry for the SMPC. Many thanks to the mods for allowing the cross-post.
> 
> Huge thanks to deansdirtybb and sleepypercy for their excellent beta work and cheerleading. Any remaining mistakes are mine. With collaborative title suggestion from someone who chooses to remain anonymous.

 

The blinking blue and white lights reflected off Sam's dimpled face as he smiled and gazed up at the 7' fir tree sparkling before him. Dean slid to the floor beside his younger brother and handed him a cup of eggnog, laced heavily with spiced rum. The brothers toasted the elegant tree; so perfectly shaped and lit, its decorations so evenly spaced it must have taken hours, possibly even days to decorate.

 

"Wow, Dean." Sam took another large sip of his boozy beverage and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. The smell of fir tree mixed with the incredible scents coming from the kitchen tripped against his senses and made his mouth water. "You really outdid yourself this year."

 

Dean smiled smugly and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Only the best for you, baby brother."

 

Sam cringed a little at the saccharine endearment as he turned his face to Dean's; their mouths met in a rum-soaked kiss. Tongues twirled and breath caught as the kiss went from gentle to hungry in an instant. Dean nipped Sam's bottom lip hard and in revenge Sam pushed the older man back against the coffee table and straddled his lap, pulling Dean's head back by the hair. He grinned wickedly when he heard a small whimper.

 

"It's gonna be like that, is it?" Sam snarled against his brother's exposed throat then scraped his teeth along the long line of muscle from ear to collarbone. At Dean's groan, Sam ground his hips down against the increasing hardness he could feel beneath him. Using the hand still fisted in Dean’s spiked hair, he pulled Dean’s face up to meet his in a violent kiss.

 

Dean winced at the sharp pain as Sam pulled his hair. "Gentle, Sammy," he admonished against his brother's pink mouth.

 

"Since when have you liked it gentle?" Sam laughed, and at Dean's little shrug of You've got me there, opened his mouth to suck Dean's tongue inside until there was no trace of eggnog, only Dean.

 

Dean grabbed Sam's ass and worked their hips together while Sam plundered his mouth, loving the feel of the younger man's hard cock against his, even through four layers of fabric. "Fuck, yeah, Sammy," he moaned when Sam pulled away to catch his breath after a particularly sweet grind. "I wanna taste ya. C'mon and fuck my mouth, baby brother," he instructed, a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

Sam was breathing heavily, his lips parted in an almost sneer and his eyes darkened with lust as he unbuttoned the paisley dress shirt he'd worn for the special occasion while Dean did the same. He tossed the garment to the side and unzipped his trousers as Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's sculpted abs. "So fucking gorgeous," he murmured as Sam slid out of the rest of his clothing, and straddled Dean's lap again.

 

Kneeling high with those long legs put Sam's thick cock at the perfect height for Dean's mouth and he pulled Sam's ass forward to wrap his plump lips around his second favourite part of Sam's anatomy. When Sam's essential flavour hit his tongue Dean wavered a bit. Maybe Sam's cock was his favourite part and his ass was second ... no, that ass could never be second place to anything. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed Sam down to the root, and as Sam grabbed Dean's hair again and started fucking his mouth in earnest, Dean decided both parts were tied for first.

 

Sam threw his head back in pleasure as he thrust repeatedly into Dean's wet, welcoming mouth. Fu-uck. He looked down at Dean who was a vision of debauchery as he met Sam's gaze with his perfect plump lips parted wide for Sam's dick, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes as Sam pumped deep into his throat. He felt Dean's fingers slide up his chest to rest against his jaw so Sam turned his head a little to capture the digits and suck them into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes hummed in pleasure, and the vibration down Sam's shaft made him gasp as his balls tightened.

 

Sam felt his cheeks part and two of Dean's slick fingers slip into his hole. The sharp stretch of his asshole contrasting with the soft wetness of Dean's mouth was too intense. The wave of pleasure uncoiled from deep in his pelvis and burst through his body. Sam gasped and shuddered, pulling out just in time to paint Dean's beautiful features with thick stripes of come. Dean gave a sharp twist of his fingers in Sam's ass and another blurt of come leaked from Sam's cock, landing on his brother's outstretched tongue.

 

"Jesus," Sam sighed, dropping down onto Dean's lap.

 

"He's the reason for the season," Dean chuckled, wiping a strand of jizz off his chin with a finger and popping it into his mouth.

 

"You're so bad," Sam scolded, unable to hide his grin as he watched Dean's tongue thoroughly clean the come from his finger. "Fuck, that's just too hot," he groaned and grabbed his brother's face for a deep kiss. Sam licked up the remaining traces of his pleasure from Dean's face, feeding it into his brother's eager mouth with long kisses, loving that he could make the older man squirm and chuckle beneath his tongue.

 

"I got ya a little somethin', Dean," Sam said, licking his lips. He reached amongst the presents under the tree for a long, flat box wrapped in the comic pages of a newspaper and handed it to his brother. Dean's eyes got a little glassy at the wrapping paper, so Sam shoved his shoulder. "Just open it, you girl."

 

Dean flipped Sam the bird then tore off the paper. "A candy cane dildo? Jesus, Sammy. That's fucked up. And fucking awesome." He pulled the toy out of the package and stroked it like a cock. "I think we're gonna have some fun with this. But first." Dean drew Sam's hand to the impressive bulge still residing in Dean's dress pants. "I got something for you that still needs to be unwrapped, Sammy," he said with a wink.

 

Sam laughed and slid Dean across the thick carpet until he was lying beneath his brother right in front of the tree. Sam quickly divested Dean of his slacks, but left him in the unbuttoned, dark blue, dress shirt because it looked so good against his skin. "Ooh," he enthused when Dean's cock sprang free from its cotton prison, "it's exactly what I wanted." He spat into his hand and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. "And it's even in my size," he continued, bending his head to take the crown into his mouth.

 

Sam worked Dean into a trembling mess beneath him with his hands and mouth, rolling his balls just the way his older brother liked it as he flicked his tongue at the ridged head. He pulled off to a disappointed groan from Dean. "Wait," Sam instructed. "I've got a great idea."

 

He pulled a candy cane off the tree and held it up with a dirty leer. He peeled back the plastic wrap and popped the candy into his mouth, working his tongue lasciviously for Dean's benefit until the flavour seeped through the lust.

 

"Raspberry? Yuck!" He turned his head sharply and glared at the woman seated in - well, tied to - the nearest armchair. "Seriously, Marjorie? What the fuck? Raspberry? Candy canes are supposed to be peppermint!" He threw the offending candy at the woman, who quivered and whimpered behind the rope and duct tape, before turning back to his nearly naked brother. "Disgusting. What is wrong with people?"

 

Sam was nearly vibrating with indignation so Dean pulled him back down on top of him and sucked the raspberry flavour out of his mouth. "Come on, Sammy, let's not let idiots ruin our Christmas, okay." He nibbled at Sam's neck until the younger man began to relax back into the mood then pushed Sam's head down until it was heading back toward Dean's cock. "Now I'm pretty sure you were about to suck your big brother's dick." The horrified sound that came from Marjorie's husband Charles, who was tied in the neighbouring chair, made Dean's cock twitch.

 

"You love an audience, don't you, Dean," Sam remarked as he sucked a bruise over his older brother's hip bone.

 

"I just know how fuckin' hot we are, Sammy," Dean replied, arching against the carpet as Sam finally - finally - wrapped his lips around his cock.

 

Sam slurped Dean's prick noisily, knowing how turned on Dean got by the sounds. Dean couldn't help but moan and gasp as Sam gave him the blowjob of a lifetime, the edge of excitement so sharpened by their audience that it was almost painful. He was seconds away from spilling down Sam's throat when his younger brother pulled off abruptly with a loud, wet pop.

 

"The fuck, Sam?" Dean almost yelled but Sam just laughed.

 

"You'll get there. I promise. Just not yet. Now get on your hands and knees on the coffee table so I can eat your ass."

 

Dean's pupils flared impossibly wider and precome pulsed from his slit. Sam bent his head to lap up the moisture, smacking his lips conspicuously as Dean sat up and met his mouth in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues.

 

"Ow!" Dean pulled back quickly when Sam bit down hard on his lip. He tasted metal and glared at Sam, whose whose upper lip curled in a snarl flashing sharp canines as he dove at Dean to lick and suck at his cut lip.

 

"Vampire," Dean chided and pushed him off. He pulled off his shirt and climbed up on the coffee table, knocking doilies and snowglobes flying as he positioned himself on all fours. Sam moved up behind him and caressed the muscular globes of Dean's ass before giving each cheek a couple sharp slaps. He rubbed delightedly at the red handprints that formed so quickly.

 

"Turn around, Dean. You gotta show Charles and Marjorie what they're missing. How good that sexy ass looks with my mark on it."

 

Dean complied, knocking even more Christmas paraphernalia to the floor as he turned awkwardly on his knees. "Now hold yourself open for me. Show our kind hosts that pretty pink hole of yours. Oooh, yeah. I bet Marjorie's panties are soaking wet looking at that." Sam moved next to her and pressed his face against the cringing woman's, grabbing her jaw roughly as he spoke so she couldn't look away, "I can't wait to get my tongue in that ass. Feel that sweet little bud opening up for me, welcoming me in." He growled a little then licked a tear streak from her cheek. Chuckling at her horrified squeak, he moved back to his brother and spun Dean on his knees so Sam was looking at Marjorie over the curve of Dean's ass as he buried his face between the cheeks.

 

Sam worked Dean's hole with his tongue as his older brother wriggled and moaned underneath him. He was slurping noisily to make sure their audience could hear. Marjorie was cringing but couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the boys, while Charles had turned his face away from the scene, cringing and straining against his bindings. Dean was getting fed up and wanted Sam to get into it properly.

 

"Enough with the show, Sam," he growled over his shoulder. "Fucking eat my ass like you mean it or I'll go find someone who will."  A deep groan was punched out of his chest when Sam stretched his hole wide with his thumbs and plunged his tongue into the pink depths. "Oh, yeah, Sammy. That's it."  Dean's head dropped forward as the incredible sensations from Sam's tongue overwhelmed his muscular control. He heard a pained moan from in front of him and he looked up to meet Marjorie's wide eyes. He flashed a shark's grin at the helpless woman. "Fuck, yeah, baby," he gasped, hyper-aware of his audience. "Tongue-fuck that asshole, Sammy. Deeper. Yeah. Fuck. No-one eats ass like you, little brother."

 

Dean stiffened in surprise as something much larger and colder than a finger breached his entrance. He looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was holding the crook of the candy cane dildo as he plunged it into Dean's ass. "Dude, a little warning...Oh!" Dean's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Sam hit his sweet spot.

 

"Fuck, Dean. You look so fucking hot!" He grabbed Charles's confiscated phone from next to the tree with slippery fingers. He snapped a couple shots of Dean's hole stretched wide by the plastic toy and showed it to his brother. He winked at Charles as he tossed the phone aside again. "Something to remember us by."

 

He worked Dean's ass with the toy until Dean was a quivering mess and Sam couldn't hold back any longer. He slid the candy cane out and admired Dean's pink gape before it slowly contracted. Sam grabbed Dean's hip with an enormous hand as he lined up the blunt head of his slick cock with his brother's hole. All four people in the room let out sounds when he bottomed out in Dean. Charles had his head turned away again in disgust, but Marjorie just stared at them, transfixed by the sight of the brothers fucking on her coffee table.

 

"Fuck, Dean. So fucking tight. How do you stay so fucking tight for me? I. Love. This. Ass." Sam punctuated each word with a hard thrust, the sound of slapping skin drowning out the carols playing in the background.

 

Dean was having a hard time staying in place on the wooden table as Sam pounded into him. Christmas themed tchotkes were bouncing around and tumbling to the carpet from the shaking surface. He gripped the edge of the table tightly against the onslaught, feeling it cutting into his palms, the pain just adding to the delicious melange of sensations. Dean was moving inexorably forward across the surface until Sam pulled him sharply backwards by his hips. Dean's knees burned as they slid across the varnished wood; Sam was gonna pay for this later, but Dean was not gonna complain while his ass was getting such an incredible reaming.

 

Sam leaned forward and locked his body tightly around his brother's to keep him in place; one hand around Dean's shoulder from underneath and one hand jacking Dean's cock. He teased a piece of skin over Dean's shoulder blade with his mouth, alternating licking and suction until he felt the heat of blood blossoming at the surface. Beads of sweat pebbled Dean's skin and Sam licked a thick stripe up Dean's spine as it twisted and shuddered beneath him. He could hear his brother's breath coming in sharp gasps that turned to whimpers as he angled his hips so he was pegging Dean's prostate with each thrust.

 

"Fuck, yeah, gonna…," was all Dean could choke out before he was decorating the coffee table, a few glass ornaments, and a bowl of scotch mints with creamy ropes of come.

 

Sam grabbed Dean's hips punishingly tight and slammed into him repeatedly, chasing his orgasm with a berserker's fury. The small table rocked precariously under Dean and he had to throw his hands forward to steady himself on Marjorie's knees as Sam pounded him from behind. She squeaked in protest behind her gag but Dean just held fast as he felt Sam's hips stutter and he shot hot and deep into Dean's welcoming core.

 

Slowly, the jaunty sounds of the Christmas station filtered through the brothers' consciousness and Sam reluctantly withdrew from Dean's clenching embrace.  He stepped back and stroked the puffy ring surrounding his brother's well-fucked hole.

 

"Ooh, Dean," he said admiringly. "Now that is a sight to behold."

 

Sam slipped a couple fingers into Dean's entrance and Dean groaned at the intrusion. A small stream of come trickled out and Sam moved quickly to catch the leaking fluid with his tongue. Charles and Marjorie's horrified tones harmonized with Dean's moan of pleasure as Sam plunged his tongue deep into Dean's core, lapping up the remnants of his orgasm.

 

When Sam had chased all his remaining come from Dean's hole, he approached Marjorie and pulled off the duct tape, kissing her deeply with his come-soaked tongue. Charles struggled so hard in his bindings that his chair moved across the carpeted floor as Sam tongue-fucked his wife's mouth. Sam broke away with a laugh and replaced the tape.

 

"Feeling left out, Chuck?" he inquired. "Now fat and bald isn't really my type, but you can still participate." He dug around in the bowl of mints teetering on the edge of the coffee table. "Here you go, Chuck," he said in a tone one would use to try to get a child to eat his vegetables. "You get to play too." Tape was peeled back and replaced quickly once Charles had a jizz-covered mint in his mouth.

 

Dean watched his younger brother with boneless amusement. He could always count on Sam to take a joke just that little step too far. "Little help here, Sammy," he called out, distracting Sam from the helpless couple. His muscles had completely seized and it took Sam's assistance to maneuver him to a standing position. Sam received a punch for his "old man" comment as Dean straightened his back. Sam tilted Dean's face up to his and gave him a tender kiss in front of the magnificent tree, pressing their naked forms together.

 

A timer sounded in the kitchen and Sam turned to Marjorie. "Turkey?" he asked. She nodded. "Baste? Or done?" She shook her head at the first and nodded at the second question so Sam wandered into the kitchen to pull the roast bird from the oven. Dean chuckled at the sight of his brother buck naked but for a pair of oven mitts tending to the turkey and took advantage of Sam's distraction to deliver a sharp slap on the ass.

 

Sam growled at his older brother. "Get dressed. Dinner in five."

 

Dean winced as he pulled his trousers on over his friction burned knees but soon the Winchester brothers were sitting at a beautifully appointed table eating Christmas dinner. They called out compliments to Marjorie as they made their way through an excellent meal.  Dean was about to serve dessert when the timer on his phone beeped.

 

Sam frowned. "Time's up?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," Dean sighed, looking longingly at the pumpkin pie on the counter.

 

The brother's made a quick pass through the living room, gathering their belongings. They both looked up as they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

 

"Shit, they're early!"

 

They made a mad dash out the back door, Dean pausing for a split second to nab the pumpkin pie and can of whipped cream.  They were just closing the back gate behind them when they heard voices from the open back door.

 

"Mom, Dad, we're here. MOM! Omigod, Mom! David, call the police!"

 

Sam was seconds ahead of Dean, so he dove into the driver's seat and revved the engine. Dean grumbled but there was no time to argue as he slid in the passenger door, barely pulling it closed as Sam peeled down the laneway. Baby screeched round the corner with Dean looking back but there was no sign of anyone at the gate to spot them.  He turned to his brother, his eyes flashing and his cheeks flushed with excitement at their narrow escape.

 

"Fuck," he breathed as they hit the main highway out of town without having heard sirens heading their way. Then angrily he repeated, "Fuck! I forgot to grab our new toy."

 

Sam shrugged then laughed. "Maybe they can have some fun with it. That Marjorie looked like she could be a goer. She totally kissed me back, you know."

 

"She didn't. Did she?" Sam's only reply was an enigmatic eyebrow raise. "You're a twisted son of a bitch, you know, and I love you for it, Sammy."  Sam grinned wide, dimples flashing.

 

Dean scooped some pie onto his finger and fed it into his younger brother's mouth, following it with a squirt of whipped cream. He repeated the gesture for himself and moaned in bliss.

 

"Once we cross state lines, find a motel," Dean commanded. "This is the best pie I've ever eaten. I can't wait to stuff your asshole full of this filling and lick it out."

 

Sam bared his teeth in arousal and leaned in to kiss pie out of Dean's mouth, only keeping one eye on the road. The honk of an oncoming truck horn forced him to pay more attention as he swerved back into his own lane.

 

"Tahoe," Sam stated after a moment of contented silence.

 

"Uh, what? Non-sequitur much?" Dean replied.

 

"We're going to Tahoe. There are tons of remote cabins. I want to play in the snow and drink hot toddies. Plus, I'm really feeling the need to fuck that sweet ass in front of a roaring fire."

 

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Tahoe it is."

 


End file.
